The Romans Faith
by The Lord's Fallen Angel
Summary: It was just another day at Camp Half-Blood for Jason, Piper, and Leo, and just another game of capture the flag. But when the game goes terribly wrong for Jason, Piper and the other campers soon learn that Romans' way is not exactly the same as Greeks.2PT
1. Chapter 1

**First Percy Jackson story, never thought I write one of these. Anyways, there is a reason why I am writing this but I can't tell any of you of yet until the end of this two part story.**

**I hope you guys like this, it's only a two part so the next one after this will be it. Sorry if it's not very good, it's my first Percy Jackson so please don't hurt me!**

**!IMPORTANT!**

**I want to say that I already know me grammer and spelling is week so please don't tell me soemthing that I already know. Other then that enjoy the story.**

**!I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSONS OR HEROS OF OLYMPUS!**

**The Romans Faith**

**Part 1**

Piper watched Jason and Leo spar with each other from the sidelines, resting back on her hands in the grass. It was a beautiful day today here in Long Island and Camp Half-Blood, the perfect day to train and be out in the sun. Jason was trying to teach Leo a few Roman moves and how to block Roman attacks when they had to go to the Roman camp in San Francisco to form an alliance with them against Gaia. Piper shivered at the thought that they might have to fight against their Roman counterparts.

'_They were the greatest empire in early history after all.' _she thought.

Leo's cry brought Piper out of her thoughts just in time to see Leo lose his grip on his sword and fall backwards on the ground. Before he could get his bearings together or even reach for his sword, Jason pointed the tip of his blade at Leo's throat, making him freeze on the spot.

"If this were a real battle, you would be dead by now." Jason stated calmly to Leo.

Seeing how close the sword was to his throat, Leo raised his hands up in surrender as he gave Jason a nervous smile. "Y-Yeah, but you wouldn't kill your best buddy, would you?"

Jason's perfect façade didn't crack as he stared down at Leo with a cold look. For a moment, both Piper and Leo were a little worried that Jason reverted back to his true Roman self before they met him, until he cracked a large smile. Jason laughed, pulling his sword away and offered a hand to the fallen Hephaestus camper and helped him up. Hearing Jason laugh Leo laugh to as he got back onto his feet.

"Don't do that again, you almost made me wet my pants." Leo joked.

"Sorry, I guess old habits die hard." said Jason.

Leo nodded and looked over to Piper. "Hey Pips, you want another go around with one of us?"

"No, I think I've had enough for today." she said, getting up from the ground and brushed the grass off her butt. "Plus I think you have a lot of work waiting for you back at your cabin, don't you Leo?"

Leo made an 'oh shoot' face as he suddenly realize how long they have been out here. "Ah man, Nyssa and Harley will kick my butt if I show up late again when we're supposed to make plans for boat. I got to go; I'll see you guys at dinner!"

The daughter of Aphrodite giggled, watching her friend stumbling around to gather his stuff and took off running to the Hephaestus cabin, tripping only twice.

"What do you think the chances of him showing up on time are?" Jason asked Piper.

She watched Leo's form disappear from their sight before she answered. "Not good."

They both laughed and walked side by side back to the cabins in blissful silence.

Piper send sideways glances over to the son of Jupiter and then down to his hand, debating whether or not she should go for it. They were a couple, weren't they? At least they were more than friends she believe; Jason harbors some sort of feelings for her. She can sense that he does since she was a child of the goddess of love after all. But there was something holding him back from expression his feelings to her something that he wasn't sharing with her.

After a long battle with herself, Piper went for it and took his hand in her own. Jason stiffs a little when she clasped his hand in hers but didn't reject her touch. He relaxed a little bit held on to her hand as they came to the other cabins. Piper smiled at this and gave his hand a small squeeze; please that he was actually holding her hand.

"Jason-" Suddenly a conch horn echoed over the camp, cutting Piper off before she could even speak.

"I wonder what Chiron wants." Jason asked out loud, heading towards the meeting spot where they would meet up with the centaur when he was summoning them, pulling Piper behind him.

In no time all the campers gathered around the meeting spot where Chiron stood, waiting for them. Once the campers had gathered, he made his announcement.

"Now that we are all here, I would like to announce that we are having a surprise capture the flag game today."

Cheers broke out from the demigods.

Chiron continued on. "Like always we will break into two teams, the same teams that we've had that past couple of games. And as always you have a half an hour to prepare yourselves, good luck to you all!"

The cabins broke apart from the crowd and formed the two teams.

(B R E A K)

Piper wasn't really one for fighting but she did have to admit, capture the flag was a lot of fun. No one was really trying to kill each other here or out for each other's blood, even if it seems like it half the time. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't be careless in this game either. The whole point of this game was to help you prepare yourself in real battles and facing the enemy. Your skills need to be sharpened and at their top notch if you ever want to survive and win.

But fighting wasn't really an expertise in the Aphrodite's cabin. Many of her siblings weren't great warriors but they weren't terrible either, they are more into the whole peace over war way. But Piper was one of the few cabin members that actually had skills of a warrior compared to the rest. Maybe that's why she was head of her cabin.

An Athena camper was squared off against her at the moment, giving the Aphrodite camper a real run for her money. All that Piper could do at the moment was just dodge and block the attacks with her dagger. Not far from her was Jason, facing down a Hephaestus camper and winning the fight it looks like.

It was scary to think they were going to go see a hundred more like Jason when Leo and his half-siblings have the ship ready.

Piper was pushed back by the Athena camper, falling back on to the ground. The Athena camper made a move to strike her but blocked by Jason who jumped in front of her and took on the other camper. Jason struggled against the Athena camper, almost to the point that the Athenian manage to over whelm him. But wick a quick move of the leg, Jason manage knocked them out from under their feet and knocked out cold.

"You okay?" Jason helped her up.

"Yeah, I think so. Thanks."

"No problem. Now come on, the flag is only beyond these rocks."

Jason and Piper rushed for the bottom of a large rocky hill, hiding themselves from the enemy until they reached the bottom of the rocks. The rocky hill wasn't very wide but it was pretty tall and looked a little dangerous. The Aphrodite camper wasn't so sure at first about the rocks but seeing Jason climb up them, she quickly followed.

"The flag's location is at the top of the rocks, hiding behind one of the larger rocks." Jason explained.

Piper moved quicker then Jason, her frame being smaller and lighter than his. She already passed him half way up the rocks being carefully as she climbed up and where she stepped. Unfortunately, one of the smaller rocks she stepped on loosened from their place and caused them to start tumbling down, releasing large rocks.

But Piper remained oblivious to this and the fact that the large rocks were slowly tumbling down towards Jason.

She reached the top and saw the flag hiding behind a large rock just like Jason said. She turned around and about to call down to Jason that she found the flag when saw, to her horror, a rock slide happening above Jason's head. The son of Jupiter had little time to react as the rocks came tumbling down towards him, quickly, and had only little time to brace himself for the worse.

The daughter of Aphrodite covered her mouth with her hands, gasping in horror as Jason was caught in the rock slide and went with them until they crashed down to where they began at the bottom, buried under the rocks.

"JASON!" Piper's scream was heard from all over the camp, catching every camper, satyr, and nymph's ear.

(B R E A K)

The whole Apollo cabin rushed Jason to the emergency area of the medical cabin; put him on life support as they got to work on him. Outside the medical cabin, Piper, Leo, Chiron, Annabeth, and many others from capture the flag stood outside the cabin waiting for the news from the Apollo kids. Seconds turned to minutes, minutes turned to hours until it nightfall came.

Kids began to leave to return to their cabins to prepare for dinner that will be ready in a few minutes. The only ones that were still waiting outside medical cabin were Piper, Leo, Chiron, and Annabeth.

This was not how things were suppose to turn out, they were suppose to have dinner together by know after they won the game, laughing and joking one another, having a good time. Piper didn't know what to do if the worse should happen to Jason. They've been through so much together, too much for it to end here. No, it can't end; they were supposed to be together, she was sure of it. She was the daughter of Aphrodite herself! If there was someone she wanted she went after them. She and Jason were suppose to end up together, they suppose-

Will Solace, the head of the Apollo cabin, came out looking tired and grim. His sun-kissed hair was a mess and there were heavy bags forming under his eyes, he even looked a little pale. It was most likely he used up to much energy to heal Jason. That wasn't a good sign.

"What is the news, Will?" Chiron asked the question that Piper wanted to ask but couldn't bring herself to do so.

Will sighed. "It's not looking so good, Chiron. His injuries are worse then what we thought they were and he's still on life support."

Piper's gasp was heard by everyone but Will and Chiron ignored her at the moment, while Annabeth tried to comfort her.

"Is there a chance of him pulling through this?" Chiron asked grimly, looking very troubled about the news.

"Perhaps, but I have to be honest with Chiron. The changes of him recovering are not good, even for a demigod. We can't do anymore for him, it's up to Jason now at this point." confessed the Apollo kid.

"B-But Jason isn't just an ordinary demigod." Leo spoke up. "He's the son of Zeus, or Jupiter if you want to call him. Point is he's stronger than that, then us."

The centaur sighed. "Perhaps you are right Leo; Jason is strong, a blessing for being one of the sons of the Big Three. But at this point time will only tell us. Keep him one life support and have someone from the Apollo cabin with him at all times."

Piper let out a large hiccup as Will retuned inside the cabin, Chiron looked at her with sympathy. "There is nothing we can do for him tonight; it's up to Jason now to pull through this. Return to your cabins and then get something to eat and pray to the gods for Jason's recovery."

Annabeth was the one that steered Piper away from the medical cabin and took her back to the Aphrodite cabin. Leo lingered a little behind, not willing to leave yet as he looked up to Chiron.

"Jason can't really die, can he?" he asked the centaur.

Chiron didn't answer right away, looking to the medical cabin. "Even though he is the son of Zeus, Jason is still like everyone else and has the same chances to."

"But… but if he dies what will we do when we seek the Roman's Camp? They will kill us if they learn that we're the reason he's dead, then they'll never trust us!"

"I know, and that is what's troubling me. Jason cannot die, not yet, not like this. Zeus and Hera would never let him come to death this soon. It's almost… strange."

Leo looked a little confused. "You think that someone did this to Jason on perhaps, another god? Do you think its Gaia's doing!"

"Not so loud Leo we don't want to jump into conclusions, yet. I must think more of this." Chiron looked to. "For now just go to dinner, if something changes I will let you and Piper know right away."

Leo still didn't want to go but his stomach was beginning to grow hungry. He nodded and slowly turned on his heel and headed to the large bond fire that they have dinner at every night.

(B R E A K)

Night has fallen over Camp Half-Blood, with a thin fog hovering above the ground. All was quiet around the borders of the camp and the only thing you could hear was the snoring of Peleus, the dragon that guards Thalia's tree where the Golden Fleece hangs, protecting the camp. Peleus was sound asleep, like always, curled around the tree in a protective manor, blocking the way of those that dared to try to get pass him. The only way to the tree with the fleece would be for them to climb over the dragon but that would surely awaken him if they did.

From the darkest corners of the forest, shadows began to move as the fog parted ways as something plows through it. The shadows shifted and then formed into a shape of a tall man who's features were still hidden the shadows. The man walked at a slow pace, no hurry of going anywhere as headed for the camps border and Thalia's tree.

Peleus still remained asleep, completely unaware of the coming presence from the forest.

The man finally broke free from the shadows of the forest and came into the light of the torches of the camp, only a few inches away from the tree. With each step he came closer and closer to the tree until…

He passed it and Peleus, entering the camps borders with little trouble.

(B R E A K)

Piper wasn't hungry; her appetite was pretty much gone since the news of Jason's condition. And if she did try to eat something she feared that she might throw it up in a few minutes later.

"Piper, you should really try to eat something." said Lacy, her half-sister.

"You really shouldn't skip meals, even if you are dieting. It's not healthy." said Mitchell, her half-brother.

"Though Drew would say otherwise." Lacy whispered quietly enough for Piper and Mitchell just to hear.

"I'm just not hungry tonight." Piper grumbled, staring at her food with sad eyes.

Her siblings gave each other concern looks.

"This is about Jason, isn't it?" Lacy asked.

Piper bit her bottom lip, keeping the tears back but nodded none the less. "He's not doing so well, he's on life support. "

Mitchell looked surprise. "Was the rock slide really that bad?"

He got another nodded from her.

"Oh Piper, we're so sorry. But don't worry, he'll make it just you wait and see." her sister soothed her.

"I hope you're right." she picked at her food.

"What are you talking about, of course she right."

Piper jumped in her seat, startled, and whipped around to see Leo standing behind her with his hands behind his back.

"Leo! Don't do that." she scolded her friend.

"Sorry Pips, just came over to see how you are doing is all, is that such a crime?" Leo asked causally.

She sighed. "No."

"Mind if I sit down?"

"That's not allowed, I think." said Mitchell.

"Plus Drew will give you Tartarus if you sit here." Lacy added.

"Oh screw her, you can sit here Leo." Piper scooted over to make room for him.

"That's okay actually; I don't want to cause you more trouble with Drew. I was actually wondering if after dinner you want to go see how Jason is doing with Annabeth and-"

"Of course! I'm done! Let's go!" she cut Leo off before he could finish, jumping out her seat.

"Whoa there girl, I didn't say right now, Annabeth is still eating. Plus are you sure you're done?" The Hephaestus camper looked around her and at her full plate.

She stepped to the side and blocked his view of the plate. "I'm not that hungry, okay."

"Uh-huh."

"Can we just please go see Jason, Leo. Please. I really worried about him."

"But Annabeth isn't-"

"Pppplllleeeesssaaaassseee, Leo." she gave him a puppy dog eye look. "What is something happens to him?"

He groaned. "No, not the face. Oh alright I guess we can go ahead without her."

Piper smiled, giving Leo peck on the cheek. "Thanks Leo."

"Yeah, yeah…"

(B R E A K)

The whole camp was quiet to, much like the border; expect you can hear distant voices from the bonfire where the campers were. Because there was no one around, no one saw the strange man moving slowly through the camp and pass the cabins. Then again no one could really see him to begin with so it didn't matter if the campers were about.

Passing all the campers cabins, he headed for the medical cabin located near the big house. A group of tired looking blonde headed kids came out, unable to see the man walking towards them as they headed for dinner, leaving medical cabin. The only Apollo kid left behind was Martha, keeping an eye on Jason.

He smiled slightly to himself as he watched the children walk by him just as he passed through the solid wall of the medical cabin.

(B R E A K)

"I do hope Jason will be okay."

"Don't think like that Pips. We have to think positive and pray to our parents that he'll make it. I'm sure your mom will make sure he'll live since you two are… well you know."

Piper raised an eyebrow. "Are what Leo?"

"A couple." his faced her turned slightly red.

Now it was her turn to turn red.

"Look, I'm not in the whole romance business like you and you're mom are but I know when I see someone that is totally crushing on someone. That and the fact when we first met him on the bus the mist totally made you think he was your boyfriend." he explained.

She couldn't help but giggle faintly at the memory when they first met Jason even though it was kind of an odd encounter.

"Hey, here comes the Apollo kids." Leo pointed to the coming kids.

Piper looked up to see that Apollo kids indeed coming their way. As they met them half way, Piper manage to catch Will.

"How's Jason." she asked him as soon as they were in ear rang.

Will looked up to her, still looking exhausted. "Still the same I'm afraid."

"Is it okay that we go see him?" Leo asked.

"Sure, Martha is there watching over him but you guys can't stay to long." he told him before he left to rejoin his brothers and sisters.

Both Leo and Piper frowned at the unchanging news.

"I was hoping there would be some change." she whispered.

"I know… I do to. But remember, we have to keep thinking positive."

"Yeah…"

Silence fell over them as they continued through the cabins until they finally reached their destination.

"Here we are." Leo smiled when they reached the medical cabin.

(B R E A K)

Martha checked Jason's IV, being sure it was full before writing down a few notes in her clipboard. Leaving Jason's bedside, Martha walked over to the medicine table and tried to get some food for the gods ready for Jason to take, just in case. But in his condition he couldn't eat or drink anything at the moment. She looked over to him again, frowning at the poor state the Roman Demigod was in.

"You better pull through this, we need you if we have any hope of beating Gaia." said Martha.

She half expected him to reply but of course he didn't. Signing, Martha turned back to the table and started preparing the next IV that Jason will need. Martha then left the emergency room for a second and head for the storage room to get a few new clean needles that she will need later on.

As soon as Martha left, a man stepped out of the wall and into the emergency room after a few seconds the Apollo camper left. Still in no rush, the man walked over to Jason with such grace and silent footsteps that no one notice he was even there. He reached the son of Jupiter's side and looked down at the poor boy's face and took in the terrible injuries that he has taken. The man brought a gentle hand up to the boy's face and gentle stock Jason's cheek with the back of his fingers in a soothing manor.

Somehow, this gesture caused Jason to awaken, groaning in pain as he tries to open his eyes.

Slowly, Jason fluttered his eyes opened and looked around the room he was in. He then noticed something or someone touching his cheek and looked up to them with weak tired eyes.

Leaning over him was not what he was expecting. The man stroking his cheek was a beautiful young man that looked to be in his early twenties, or even his mid. His skin was fair, pale like he hasn't seen the sun in ages but not a sickly pale. He had sparking blue eyes like blue sky on a summer day. His features were soft and elegant, defiantly a blessing of Venus. He had somewhat short shaggy snow white hair the fell over his eyes and framed his face. He wore a pure white suit with a black tie with a black matching handkerchief in his chest pocket.

Just looking at him Jason knew he had to be a god; no mortal could look like that, he had an almost heavenly look to him, as well as a peaceful good nature presence rolling off him, like he was made of pure light.

"W-Wh… W-Who ar… are y… y-you…?" he mange to get out in his weaken state. "Ar… Are y-you… a-a… g… god…?"

The man smiled warmly at him, a smile that somehow made Jason feel at peace and almost feel no pain front his injuries.

"No," the man answered. "I am not a god, child."

Jason stared at him weakly, opening his mouth to ask another question but the man beat him to the punch. "And no I'm not a mortal but I am an immortal."

"A-An… im… im… immortal…?"

The man didn't answer but looked over Jason's condition once more before he looked at him with great sorrow. "You're in pain, great pain, aren't you my child." it was more of a statement then a question.

Jason didn't know how to answer him or if he had the strength to do so. The only thing that he could do was nod weakly.

The man's frown deepened at this. "I understand your pain, my child. I do. I have witness many others that are in the same position you are in, alone, scared, and in great pain and agony. I understand better than anyone of my brothers of how much mortals suffer when they are at the edge of death."

Hearing the last part, the son of Jupiter's eyes widens. Was he really dying? Now that he realize the situation he was in, Jason was beginning to feel his strength slowly slipping away from him. His vision was struggling against the darkness form the corner of his eyes, keeping a clear mind so he wouldn't pass out again. It was only now that he was realizing this for pain and agony he was in it made it hard for him to really know what was happening to him. He really was on death's bed.

"Jason Grace." It really shouldn't shock him that this stranger knew his name but it did. "Do you wish for the pain to go away, do you wish to sleep and feel nothing no more, to sleep forever?"

Sleep sounded really good right now to him, and no pain to. Right now he would give anything for the pain to go numb, to feel nothing. He was sure that the Apollo kids gave him painkillers to help but somehow they weren't working, the pain was too great. It was so great that he wanted to cry from it for it was so bad. Romans were tough, they don't cry when they were hurt. But damn it to Pluto it hurt so much right now.

Without thinking, Jason nodded yes, tears forming in his eyes.

The man then smiled, both of relief and sadness. "Very well then," he leaned forward and place a gentle kiss upon his forehead, the same way a king does when giving a blessing. "I will make the pain go away and allow you to finally rest. And for this, I will give you my name."

He leaned closer to Jason until his lips were hovering near Jason's left ear and whispered something to him. Through his hazy mind Jason tried his best to stay focus and listen to what he said. After a few seconds, his eyes widen in shock as the man pulled away looked at the boy with calm warm eyes.

"Y-Your… y-your…"

"I am." the white haired man confirmed it, stand up as he raised his hand out from him. Black smoke formed from the palm of his hand before he closed his fist to grab the handle of a large black scythe that smoke formed. And it was not the kind you see on a farm.

Grasping handle with both hands, he raised the blade high above him, over Jason. And with one single moment, he brought the blade down upon Jason…

"NO!"

Just then Piper, Leo, and Martha entered the emergency room, just in time to see the blade hit Jason.

Without even thinking, the three demigods pulled out their weapons and charge for the strange man that just attacked their friend, and possibly killed him. The man in question didn't really seem to notice the three demigods at first when they entered, nor really cared of what they witness. But he did care about being attacked by children, skilled children at that.

He dodged both Piper and Martha's swords with no effort at all as well as the swings Leo was making with his hammer. He never made a move to attack back or raised his scythe in a threatening manner. But that didn't mean he was patient with them either. With a single wave of his hand, Piper, Leo, and Martha were suddenly thrown back across the room, hitting the wall or sliding against the wood be some invisible force. Quickly they tried to get up on their feet but as they did they saw that the man was already gone as he walked through the solid wall.

Piper was the first one to rush over to Jason's side and checked him over. Physically he was fine… er, as fine that he is from the accident but the attack with the scythe didn't seem to do anything to him even though Piper saw the blade cut him. Martha rushed to his other side and checked Jason over and the monitors hooked up to him. She frowned deeply as she looked at the machines and turned back to the son of Jupiter and checked his wrist for a pulse.

After a minute of agonizing silence, Martha's face dropped as he looked to both Piper and Leo. "I'm sorry, but he's gone."

**Any guesses who the guy was? It's kind of obvious, maybe not, it's obvious to me but then again I know the story.**

**Please review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay this going to be an intresting chapter for I will be quite curious to see your guys reactions. But I want to say that I mostly wrote this story for me then for any of you guys and other readers.**

**Part 2**

"Piper, wait!" Leo called out to her, after she burst out of the medical cabin, her dagger drawn out.

She ignored his cries and looked for the bastard that killed Jason with teary eyes. Angrily whipping her eyes, she found the man dressed in white already leaving the cabin area and heading towards the forest where their game was held earlier. With her sight locked on him, Piper began to charge towards him until Chiron and Annabeth appeared and blocked her way.

Annabeth was the first one to notice something was wrong. "Piper, what's wrong? What happen?"

"Just move!" Piper yelled at her, trying to walk around them but was grabbed by Annabeth before she could leave.

At that moment, Leo and Martha joined up with them.

"Piper, you need to slow down. I know you're angry and so am I but you can't go charge off alone." said Leo.

"What is going on here?" Chiron asked.

"Jason is dead." the Apollo camper, Martha, answered.

"What?" said Chiron, shocked.

"He was killed!" Piper cried out, "And his murder is getting away right now if we don't hurry!"

"Where is he?" Annabeth.

"Well he - Oh, there he is right now!" Leo pointed to the forest where Piper was just running off to.

Chiron and Annabeth turned around to the forest, just in time to see a man dressed in white disappear behind the trees.

"Martha, go tell all the cabin leaders there has been a breach in our security in the camp and no one is to wonder off alone. And prepare for battle if there is anyone else wondering about in the camp." the centaur ordered.

Martha nodded and rushed off to where the campers were still eating dinner.

"What do we do?" The Athena camper asked.

"We must follow Jason's attacker. Quickly now before we lose sight of him." with that order, Chiron and the three demigods charged on after the white man.

The forest was dark with only just a little moonlight to light tonight, making it harder for Chiron and the others to see. But it was enough for the moonlight reflected of the man's suit, making it easy for them to see through the darkness of the trees. The man kept on walking, moving at a slow lazy pace in no real hurry to go anywhere even though he was fully aware of the four presences following behind him.

Chiron and the three demigods kept a good distance from him so he won't know they were following him. But he did.

Annabeth looked over the man from her hiding place behind the tree, taking in his appearance, thinking up any idea who he was.

Leo was wondering the same thing. "So, do we know who this guy is?" he whispered to anyone from his hiding place behind a large rock.

"He doesn't look familiar." Annabeth answered, moving forward with the others and then behind a new hiding places.

"Piper, Leo, tell me what happen when you found him with Jason and what you know of him." said Chiron.

Leo was the one that explained mostly everything to Chiron about their encounter with the stranger since Piper was a little too emotional to talk about it. He describe the man as best he could, explaining that guy was no way mortal in any way for he looked to perfect to be one, or that Aphrodite favored him greatly or something. He never attacked them when they fought him, only dodged and defended himself. They felt no hostility from him in fact he was the complete opposite, they felt almost at peace around

Chiron took in the information and thought hard about this with Annabeth, both drawing a blank until Leo mentioned his weapon was scythe. That piece of information disturbed them both.

"Chiron, you don't think it's…" Annabeth trailed off unable to ask her unspoken question.

"Perhaps, this would not be the first time it would happen. But if so then we are in more danger then we thought we were." said the centaur.

"What are you guys talking about?" the Hephaestus camper asked.

Annabeth sighed, watching the man in white. "We think we know who it is."

Piper looked up to her. "You do? Who is he?"

Chiron looked troubled. "Kronos."

"Wait, wait." said Leo. "You mean the Titan Lord, Kronos. The same guy you guys fought and defeated?"

Annabeth nodded. "That's the one."

"How can you guys be so sure?" Piper asked.

"Kronos's weapon is a scythe, and his symbol of power you can say." Chiron answered, watching the white man enter a hidden cave in the forest and disappeared into the darkness inside. "If it is we must see what he is planning."

Leo looked up to him as if he was crazy. "You want us to follow him?"

"We must." The Athena camper answered. "Kronos was Gaia's son and the one that killed his father, Uranus at Gaia's wish. If Gaia is raising those that are trapped in Tartarous then it's possible she pulled him out to."

"This keeps getting better, doesn't it." Leo groaned.

"I say we follow." before they knew it, Piper already left her hiding place and headed to the cave where the man entered.

"Piper! Wait!" Leo chased after her with Chiron and Annabeth.

The Aphrodite camper slowly walked up the entrance of the cave and peered deep inside it, seeing nothing but darkness. She ignored the others coming up behind her, stilling staring at the black void that seems to go on forever. Leo pulled out a flashlight from his enchanted tool belt and flashed it down into the darkness.

Chiron took the lead with Leo, followed by Piper and Annabeth that brought up the rear. Quietly as possible, the four walked down deeper into the dark cold cave, being carefully not to creating any sound that would draw attention to themselves, including stumbling around and kicking a few pebbles. The only sound that could be heard was the faint sound of dripping water from cave ceiling.

The further they went, the colder it got to the point that there were reaching the end of the cave and lost sight of the white man. In fact, Annabeth and Piper could no longer see the entrance of the cave anymore for they were so deep within the cave now.

"What's that?" Leo whispered, squinting his eyes at something.

Up ahead there was a very faint red light, a red glow light that looked to almost be flickering. The red light began to grow brighter and brighter as they grew closer to it to the point that they didn't need the flashlight anymore as Leo put it back in his tool belt. It then began to grow warmer as they drew closer to the light and turned the corner to see that the light was actually a torch, a few of them in fact.

As they walked by the torches they came up to pieces of old paintings upon the walls that now somehow turned to stonewalls from rocky walls of a cave. They were faded and quite old for it was hard to make them out but you can differently tell they were of people. As they continued on the paints on the walls soon became a little newer and well taken care of that you can easily make out the pictures. But they still couldn't make out what they were supposed to be just that they were of people in colored robes with what looked like little suns behind their heads.

"What are these?" Annabeth whispered, running her hand across the walls and the paintings. "They don't look like Greek paintings."

Piper looked to the paintings with interest, feeling like she had seen paintings like these somewhere else before but could figure out where. Walking a little more up ahead from the others, still looking at the painting, a tall shadow fell over her. While looking at the last painting, Piper turned and let out a large gasped when she realized that there was something behind her, stumbling back until she hit the wall behind. Her gasp was so loud that it manage to get the others attention and immediately came to her aid.

What the caster of the shadow was is a statue, a large statue at that. Seeing that it was just a statue made Piper feel silly for being so freaked out over nothing and that it could not hurt her, or at least she hoped so. The statue was a tall marble statue of a man, or possibly a woman, dressed in robes that covered their whole body with a large pair of feathered wings on their back.

"You okay Pips?" Leo asked beside her.

"Yeah," she took a deep breath, calming her racing heart. "I'm fine, just a little startled by this statue is all."

Annabeth looked over the statue, grabbing a torch off the wall to get a better look at it. "It kind of looks like a statue of the goddess Iris, or maybe even Nike."

"No, it doesn't look to be either of them." Chiron stared at the statue.

"Shhh." Leo hushed them. "Do you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" Piper asked.

Soon, a faint dragging noise was heard from up ahead, coming from the more open area where light was shining through. But it wasn't just the dragging sound they heard here was also… whispers?

"That." he said. "You guys hear that."

"We do." said the centaur.

Annabeth nodded, for she too could hear it, and began to lead the way towards the sounds. Coming out from the small hall with the paintings they were in, they entered a much larger room, a large open space with no windows and that the bright light was more torches. The room had a high ceiling, painted with more people they saw before with a single bearded man in the center of it all with a sun behind his head. There were also more statues decorated thought out the room, some like the one they saw a moment ago while others looked to be of people. But the one that seem to catch their interest the most was that of a woman dressed in robes, sitting with an almost naked man laying across her lap looking as if he was dead.

The whole room seemed to be decorated in nothing but beautiful artwork that you would only see in the temples of the gods. But to Piper, this is not what they gods would have. In fact now that she got a better look of everything she quickly realize where she seen all of this before. When her had was shooting a film in Italy, Rome once, she and her dad visited the Vatican City once and saw some much artwork that is just like these statues and paintings.

In the center was the white man, with his back turn to them as he stood in the center of the room, pushing large dark orbs around with a stick. In front of him was when they notice something they didn't quiet expect but quite hard to miss. On the wall, was the cross of Christ, and Christ himself nailed to it. Below the cross was a large leather book resting up on a large old book stand, decorated with hundreds of lit candles.

The man was humming quietly to himself, kneeling down as he pushing one of the dark orbs a little further away from him, to the very end of a ring painted on the floor around them.

"I was wondering if you all lost your way." said the white man, stilling kneel on the ground with his back to them.

Faint whispers echoed around them, almost making Piper and the others forget that he knew they were there.

Chiron took a few steps forward, his hooves echoed off the marble floors. "You've been expecting us then."

The man paused for a second. "I have, I allowed all of you to follow me here and enter my home."

"Allowed us?"

He stood up from the floor, slowly turned around to face them with a smile. Annabeth let out a small gasp of surprise of how beautiful he was; even Leo was a little taken back now that he really got a good look at him. Piper though was not surprise like Annabeth and Leo; in fact she was still angry for what he did to Jason.

The long pole in his hand disappeared while he remained where he stood in the center. "Yes, I just wish to speak to you, Chiron, as well as Piper, Leo, and Annabeth."

"How do you know our names?" Annabeth questioned.

"I know more than you think I do. In fact I've know you all since the day of your birth, and I will be there for all that begin their life to the very end of it when their time has come." he said.

"Is that why you killed Jason." Piper demanded to know.

"Piper, you must stay calm. Don't let your emotions get the better of you." the centaur told her.

The white man raised his hand. "It's alright, Chiron. Piper is still grieving over Jason Grace's death, it's understandable and I do not blame her for if she is angry at me. But you must remember, Piper. Jason was in a lot of great pain and greatly injured."

"And that's a reason to kill him!"

"I gave him a choice."

The daughter of Athena raised an eyebrow. "What kind of choice?"

"A simple choice, to live and suffer the pain he's in, or to feel no pain and sleep and never wake up." he answered her.

"You mean death." said Leo.

The man looked to him. "Yes."

"Why you!" Piper pulled her dagger out and charged at the man before Leo, Chiron, or Annabeth could stop her. The white man stood there, completely unmoved as he watched with calm eyes as Piper charged at him with her dragger out.

She was only a six inches away from him when a large flash of light appeared between him and her. The light was so bright that Piper hesitated for a moment since she couldn't see when she attacked. The light blinded everyone for a second and then it died down to allow everyone to see once more. And what they saw was not what they expected.

In front of Piper, holding her wrist with her dagger up in the air, was Jason or his ghost at least. His form was a pale white, while the edges of his arms, legs, and torso were a little fog, showing that his ghostly form was trying to keep together.

Being careful not to hurt her, Jason held up her wrist until Piper let go of the dagger and then gentle pushed her away from him and the white man.

Both Piper and Leo were shock to see Jason in his ghostly form while Chiron and Annabeth didn't seem to faze by it, both have dealt with the afterlife already.

The daughter of Aphrodite staring at Jason with wide eyes, completely forgetting her dragger on the floor as she was to shock at seeing her crush. "Jason, is that you?"

Jason looked at Piper saddens and… disappointment. "Piper please… don't attack him."

Piper and the others were taken back at the odd request.

"But Jason," Leo spoke up, "isn't this the guy that killed you?"

He nodded. "Yes, but only because I asked him to."

None of them were quite following him.

He sighed. "I was not doing well; my body was damaged beyond healing. I was in so much pain that I couldn't deal with it anymore. I just wanted to end. So don't blame him, I choose this."

"But-"

"It's okay Piper, it's what I wanted so please don't blame him. He's just here to talk to you guys." said Jason.

"Jason. " Annathbeth stepped forward, standing beside Chiron, "Do you know who this is?"

He nodded. "Yes, I do." he looked to the white man, unsure.

The man smiled at him. "You can tell them Jason; they need to know what I have to say."

Jason nodded, chewing on his bottom lip for a moment and faced the others. "There is something you guys need to know about me, about the Roman Demigods. Our worship is a little bit… different from you guys with our parents." he paused for a moment. "Lupa, against our parents' wishes, taught us something they did not wish for us to learn. Long ago, during the age of Rome… there was a turning point… How do I put this?"

"Just tell them the truth, Jason." said the white man.

He sighed. "I guess this best way to say this is, Lupa taught us Christianity."

The three Demigods were confused while Chiron was shock beyond belief. "But Zeus, he would never allow that."

"Lupa knew that but she disagrees with Jupiter's… my father's belief. He believes that we don't need to know all of that, that if we ignore it then they would never bother us or the gods again."

Annabeth shook her head. "But Christianity, that's not right. Jesus was a demigod of Zeus and Mary was another mortal lover."

"That's a lie." Jason said a little quickly, casting a glance more to the man behind him that didn't seem faze by what she said. "Lupa said that our parents just want us to believe that, make us think they are still the old gods that existed in the world since the beginning of time. The truth is their prides are wounded still from being strip of their rights of ruling." he then stepped aside to allow the others to see the white man from head to toe. "This man is the Archangel Azrael, the angel of death."

Hearing this, Chiron stepped back with shaky steps; eyes widen in both shock and fear perhaps. "It can't be."

Annabeth looked to him. "Chiron, what's going on? What's Jason talking about?"

But the centaur didn't answer and just stared at Azrael.

Seeing this Azrael frowned. "Don't be afraid, Chiron. There is no reason to be afraid of me. I am not here to harm anyone, I'm here to talk, remember."

At his words Chiron seem to relax a little before he answered Annabeth's question, but was still very uneasy. "What Jason speaks is the truth, your parents and the other gods were not the first, nor the ones that created everything. There is another god, one that no one has seen or has made himself knows to others, only a rare few times. He is the one that created the heavens, the earth, man, and even the gods."

Azrael nodded. "Our great Father."

"Lupa told us that when Christianity was rising and after the events of Jesus Christ, the old ways of gods were forgotten and as well as the worshippings Jupiter and the other gods. At this my father and the other gods grew angry and fought against the one god that created them to keep their power. But the armies of heaven were to strong and lost their right to rule. Soon after the war, Christianity spread across the world and the ways of the old gods of every land, be it Egyptians, Norse, and other gods were forgotten. But our parents still had the right have some worshipers, their children, other demigods, and monsters and creatures that belong in their rain. But for mortals they lost that right." Jason explained.

"All because they use mortals as their play things to be thrown away." Azrael added.

Both Piper and Annabeth looked offended by that.

"Play things, our parents are not play things. My mother loved my dad I have you know!" The daughter of Athena glared at the angel.

But Azrael wasn't fazed by what she said. "Today, no they don't. But that's because they are not theirs to use anymore."

Jason shook his head, a sad frown on his face. "Our parents aren't that great Annabeth. They did punish mortals when their prides were wounded long ago."

That's when Piper began to recall some of the myths she read about with her mother. "He's right, my mom was always easily jealous when someone was more beautiful than her and boosted about it, like the story of Psyche. And your mom, Annabeth punished a poor girl once because she was a better spinner then her if I remembered once. The gods have been known to use mortals as their playthings."

A dark look fell over Azrael's face. "My bothers gave their very lives to protect men, your ancestors, to those that wish to farm them, to protect them from big brother."

"Big borther?" Leo asked.

Jason answered. "He speaks of Lucifer, the fallen one."

Leo paled. "You mean as is the devil, Satan?"

"Lucifer didn't agree with what Father asked us when he created man, he didn't want to protect man and wanted them to worship us. He believes that he should be the one that man should protect, to give his life for him. At this Father was not pleased and cast him out of Heavens, as was his followers that believe what Lucifer said. Shortly after that, Brother Michelle and the army of heaven fought against Lucifer and his followers and then casted him into the deeps of hell with the rest of the fallen angels. It was the first war and the greatest war that the earth and heavens has ever seen. It is the war that my brothers fought to protect you and your ancestors, to protect the age of man. Father's most believed creation. So to see your parents treat mortals as such for something my brothers fought so hard and died to protect… will I'm sure you can understand what I'm trying to say."

Piper, Leo, and Annabeth began to feel guilty for their parents' foolishness when they were in their younger years, hurting mortals that Azrael and his brothers fought so hard to protect from the devil himself.

"So you brought us here to punish us for our parents mistake and make us worship you're… I mean… well." Annabeth didn't know how to ask with question. But now that she thought about it in some way that their god was actually her god to, and her mothers.

Azrael smiled and shook his head. "No, it's your choice to who you wish to worship. If you wish to worship your mother that this your choice and your choice alone. In fact you should respect your mother, the woman that gave you life and loves you. Everyone should always care and love their parents, as well as worship them."

"For it was always our choice." Chiron found his voice again after the shock pass.

The angel of death nodded. "Yes. Now that's all out of the way it's time to get down to business. I have brought you all here to talk you for a reason then to speak of things that have happen in the past. I bring all of you a message from our Lord, about Gaia."

"Gaia?" Piper asked. "What about her?"

Even Jason wondered the same thing.

"Yes. Gaia, mother earth if you wish to call her, or Terra in Jason's case." he teased a little to the son of Jupiter that got him to smile a little. "It seems she's creating a problem with all the earthquakes she's making in the world. Long ago, during the rise of man, one of the fallen ones, known as demons now, started creating problems for us."

"What kind of problems?" Annabeth asked curiously.

"Well, this demon began to teach man new things that we hoped that none of you would ever learn, things that bring great pain for thousands and thousands of years today. That demon's name was Azazel."

"Wait, I know him." said Jason. "Lupa told us that Azazel was the one that taught man the art of warfare, of making swords, knives, shields, and coats of mail, and women the art of deception by ornamenting the body, dying the hair, and painting the face and the eyebrows, and also revealed to the people the secrets of witchcraft and corrupted their manners, leading them into wickedness and impurity; until at last he was, at the Lord's command, bound hand and foot by the archangel Raphael and chained to the rough and jagged rocks, where he is to abide in utter darkness until the great Day of Judgment, when he will be cast into the fire to be consumed forever."

Azrael seemed surprise by Jason's knowledge by smiled none the less. "Very good Jason, Lupa taught you and the others very well."

The boy blushed. "Well Lupa always said it's best to be aware of history of those that we have faced and lost to until we face them again in battle. But not that we are planning to go up against you again." he quickly added so not to offend the angel.

"Anyways, as Jason has explain, with the all the earthquakes happening there is much concern that if this keeps up then Azazel will be free from his prison before judgment day. And if that happens, well…"

The son of Hephaestus gulped, not liking the talk of demons. "Well what?"

The angel looked to them with a blank look. "There was another reason why he was imprisoned. Azazel is one of the few and most powerful demons that we know of that can break Lucifer free from his prison from hell. And if he is free, well… then we are all screwed over as you kids say now adays."

"And that's bad, right?" said Leo.

Everyone then looked at him like he was nuts or stupid.

"Of course that's bad, it's the devil himself. He was the one stupid enough to go up against God himself." said Piper.

"Which is why it's important that you all deal Gaia as soon as possible before she accidently frees Azazel and he frees Lucifer and bring the end, all the deities will be screwed and not just your parents. And if this happens I can tell you that my brothers and I will not happy." he said in a threatening manner, keeping a smile on his face.

Even though he was smiling, he got the message through the demigods and Chiron, who gulped and nodded.

"Good." Azrael then looked to face the ghost of Jason. "Jason Grace, you are a strong brave young man and a smart one at that. Lupa was right to teach you of the angels and of our Lord even if your father doesn't approve because of a wounded pride. Your friends will need you to lead them to face Gaia and to form a strong bond between the two camps to fight her and prevent Azazel's freedom, which is why it is not your time yet."

Jason stared at him with wide eyes. "What?"

Even Chiron and the others were surprise as well.

From Azrael's back, a pair of large dark brown angel wings appeared; one wing stretched out and swiped across the floor, revealing Jason's now fully healed body under the wing. His wings folded back behind his back and disappeared as he turned back to Jason.

"Jason Grace, your task is not done for the Lord still has plans for you. You must lead your people with the Greeks and face Gaia before she is stupid enough to free Azazel. Which is why I am allowing you to return to your body, and to return to the living until it is time for me to come for you once more, and for the last time."

Before Jason could open his mouth to thank him, the angel of death reach forward towards Jason's chest where his ghostly human form turned into a small ghostly ball in the middle of his palm. Azrael turned to the body and keeled before it and gentle let Jason's soul fall into the chest of his body, back where it belong.

Everything then flashed around Piper and the others until the light died away to reveal that they were in the forest. A loud gasp of air caught Piper's attention to see Jason lying on the forest floor, gasping for air.

"Jason!" she rushed over to him with Leo and Annabeth quickly following.

The son of Jupiter coughed as he tried to breath, sitting up with the help of Piper.

"You okay buddy?" Leo asked.

He kept coughing. "I-I think so."

"Amazing, your body is fully healed like you were never crushed under a rockslide." Annabeth said in awe.

"The power of the angels is quite something." said Chiron. "Especially when one can take and give back life like Azrael."

"So what do we do now, should we tell the gods what the angel guy said?" said Leo.

Chiron thought for a moment. "It's a touchy subject when it comes to the angels for Zeus but it's something that we can't ignore either."

"I need to tell Lupa of this as soon as I can, she would understand and know what to do." Jason stood up with the help of Leo.

"I'm sure she would since the Romans have a better relationship with the Christianities then we do." Chiron stated. "Leo, it's now utterly important that the boat is finish as soon as it can. We cannot let Gaia cause quakes as she pleases if it risks releasing this demon."

He groaned. "Great, it's bad enough we have to face against Mother Nature herself but now there is demons involved to, much less the devil himself."

The centaur smiled in sympathy. "Come along everyone, we must return to camp and inform everyone there is no danger."

With Chiron taking the lead, the Demigods following behind him as they returned to camp, all with heavy hearts of the terrible news and questions left unanswered for them.

**I've read a few fics about Greek myths and Christianity together and I hate to say it there isn't any good ones. It's sad, it's either that people go to extreme with the Chistianity or it's down right offensive to Catholics, which I am. So I tried to write a story that was a perfect blend of them both. I respect all religions, which is what I tried to do in this story.**

**I believe that God is the main god and that he made everything, the heavens, the earth, and man. And then he made the other gods like the Greeks, Norse, Egyptains, Aztecs, and many more. And then he let them be to do whatever... something, I don't know. But as time goes one they all failed and become victims to their own greed, pride, and power, and that's when God made himself known to all. Which lead to the birth of Jesus Chirst and followed the events of his death and his return. Because of this was the turn of the century for the Romans as Christianity became to be and the worship of the old gods stop. In fact in the book of Exodus, when Moses came to Egypt to free the Jews from the Pharoh and brought the ten plagues by God's will and last to come this is what God said to Moses.**

**"On that same night I will pass through Egypt and strike down every firstborn - both men and animals - and I will bring judgment on all the gods of Egypt. I am the LORD."**

**So there is possiblity that the gods of Egypt were real.**

**Please review!**


End file.
